


Taylor Swift Songfics: TDP version!

by annaelis



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaelis/pseuds/annaelis
Summary: One-shot stories loosely based on Taylor Swift songs!12/12: with song interpretation1: You belong with me - Rayla is in love with her bestfriend Callum. But Callum is in a relationship with Claudia.2: Teardrops on my guitar - Soren's been learning the guitar ever since his bestfriend got busy.3: Last Kiss - [Medieval AU] Rayla just returned from miliary training, only to find out Callum is to be betrothed to a princess of a neighboring kingdom4: Crazier - (Cont'n of 1) It's prom night! But things got incredibly awkward after confessing to your best friend.5: I almost do -  Rayla wanted to tell Callum to stay, but she didn't. Although, she almost did.6: August - Ezran is 17 when someone pulled up and said "get in the carriage"7: The Moment I Knew - It's Callum's 18th birthday, but will Rayla show up?8: Champagne Problems - Callum proposed to Rayla, but Rayla's broken in the head right now.
Relationships: Aanya/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ellis & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Marcos/Sabah (The Dragon Prince), Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058780
Comments: 49
Kudos: 66





	1. You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla has a big crush on her bestfriend, Callum, who actually lived right next door. She's been dying to tell him how she feels; unfortunately, Callum has a girlfriend - Claudia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU BELONG WITH ME Rayllum edition. Enjoy!  
> Song interpretation: Basically this is more of the retelling of the music video (MV) and not the actual song. In the MV, Taylor is portrayed as an awkward and dorky teenage girl who's in-love with her neighbor/best friend, who's been dating the chick who is her exact opposite.
> 
> Edited: Nov 16, 2020 - Added more banter & details, fixed ending (less rushed) as suggested. Fixed grammatical inconsistencies :) Thank you so much! When I'm writing something I get really excited to post them so I tend to overlook a few details here and there.

Rayla stared at Callum through her window. She was doing her assignment, but Callum pacing to and fro his bedroom concerned

He was on the phone again, probably talking to her – **Claudia;** his girlfriend.

Ever since he got a girlfriend, the pacing became more often and often. Their bedroom windows were parallel to each other, so she'd notice. _Not that she'd been trying to notice,_ but... for about a year now, she'd been noticing Callum more than usual.

Initially, she thought of Claudia as sweet. The girl was part of the science club and always had a smile for everyone. When she saw Claudia and Callum together, she'd be dumb not to see their obvious chemistry - but she has always sort of had a big crush on Callum since she first saw him. Having moved continents and being a transferee in high school was hard, and _especially_ harder if you’re from a foreign land with a distinct accent in your tongue. Back in freshman year, she wondered mostly to herself in class, didn’t go out of the house, and didn’t mingle. She had always been an outcast even back in Scotland, but when she saw a brown haired boy sitting under the shade of the tree drawing something, she _just_ had to say hi.

There was something in the way he looked so focused at his drawing that made her have courage to say hi. Then, imagine her surprise when she found out that he lived exactly right next door.

They’ve been close friends ever since: walking to and from school together, ate lunch together, inviting each other’s families to house parties, doing assignments, surprising each other on birthdays. Her mother, Tiadrin, joked that maybe one day they’d get married eventually.

The whole thought made her swoon. She hadn’t even thought of Callum that way until her mom suggested it; it means she approves, right?

Halfway through sophomore year, she’d been casually hinting at Callum. But her awkwardness just made those advancements into _‘epic fail moments’._ Anyway, junior high just started, so she’s not in any hurry now. The right moment will come. It’s still several months before prom, maybe they’d eventually confess to each other before that?

Rayla’s been careful not to ruin their friendship with her awkwardness, but she’s been dying to tell him how she _**feels.**_ How she wakes up to look at her window, looking for his reflection. _Is he awake?_ How she eats her breakfast in a hurry to braid her hair the way he told her it was cute many months ago. How she rushes to the door the moment Callum opens theirs, so she won’t have to make him wait. _Okay, maybe I am sort of over the moon for the guy. And I have to tell him, soon! He has to know._

One day, a few weeks into junior year, they stopped by an ice cream shop on the way home. Nothing unusual about that, they do it all the time. But back then she hasn’t realized her feelings yet so now, everything makes her heart pound. And when Callum sat across the table saying that he’ll be confessing to someone, she couldn’t help but smile. Her heart swelled in her chest and she started giggling like a baby, trying to subtly hint to Callum that ‘ _yes! Yes I like you, too! I am here. I’ve liked you for a long time.’_

“Ray, you’re my best friend in the whole wide world. So I’d like you to know…” Callum scratched the back of his neck in obvious nervousness while Rayla’s brain squealed in excitement,

“What do you think about Claudia Madison?”

 _Claudia Madison? The girl with black hair, always in the library with a book on her nose and always liked to experiment on science stuff?_ “I think she’s really sweet, what about her?” Rayla was confused. _Was this not what it looks like?_ _Would Callum be interested in her, and not… at me?_

“I want to ask her out… on a date!” Callum smiled, hopeful and happy.

The bubble in Rayla’s mind popped. “Ye-yeah. Sure. Go get her, dummy!” Rayla said, snorting. Trying to conceal the ache in her chest, she buried her mouth with strawberry-coconut ice cream. The chill was enough to make her mind focus elsewhere as she tried to ignore Callum’s dreamy eyes gazing outside the window, eyes looking for someone not her.

“What do you think? I’m planning to take her to the art museum downtown. Maybe she’ll like it there? I really want to make a good impression.”

“Yeah… I-I don’t really know her that much.” Rayla stared at him, forcing a smile.

“Oh, well, isn’t she in your science class?”

“Yeah, why’d you ask?”

“Well… maybe you can sort of be my wingman! It would help me a lot, please! Ray?” Callum’s green eyes stared at her like a puppy, how could she say no?

Now, three months later. They’ve officially started going out. She started doing other stuff, ballet, community work, _just stuff._.. She tried to move on, she really did. But she just can’t shrug him off. Callum was everything she'd dreamed of.

Callum’s face fell to his bed. They’d probably been arguing about something. Rayla, worried, picked up her phone to text him.

“Are you okay?” Rayla wrote in a text. She waited, looking out her window for a response.

“I’m just not good at talking to girls, I think? :’( ”

 _But I am a girl, dummy. Or are you forgetting that?_ “Look… to… the window…” Rayla said as she typed the message and nearly flied to fit the costume in her face.

Callum sat up immediately and gave a heartful laugh. She looked stupid in her funny Halloween mask, but it always made him laugh. When she took it off, Callum was beaming at her and mouthed, ‘thank you’ before flashing his beautiful smile at her.

Rayla’s heart fluttered in her ribcage.

 _What I wouldn’t do to make you smile like that…_ Rayla thought.

* * *

Rayla walked home alone, did stuff alone, tried to focus on volunteer work, but she still braided her hair the same way out of habit. But one rainy night five months after Callum and Claudia were a thing, she found him knocking on her porch. She was alone, like most nights, because her parents and uncles were at work.

Callum shivered in her front porch, all wet and drenched in the rain. She didn’t ask questions –that was one of their things. They knew each other like the back of the hand, and if the other shows up in your front porch looking like they need something, _you don’t ask questions immediately_.

After telling him to come in and giving him a towel to take a bath, she took clothes from her uncle Runaan’s drawer. He wouldn’t mind, he loved him like a son… _a son-in-law._ Rayla chuckled at the thought of what could have been.

She prepared hot chocolate for Callum, the way he likes it with frothy cream and marshmallows during their rainy days movie marathon, back when that was still a thing and he didn’t have a girlfriend yet. _I miss him, but I have to be happy for him._ She sighed, putting more marshmallows in his cup than usual. _He’s probably here to ask advice, maybe they had a fall-out and he needs to win her back, I have to be there for him._

She waited for him in their dining room but glancing at the mirror every now and then. _Is my hair okay?_ She wondered, before mentally slapping herself. _Ugh. Stop it, Rayla, you’re just going to embarrass yourself. He’s taken. He’s been dating Claudia for five months now, and your ‘prom’ daydream will never come true… at least not for you…_ Rayla let her hair lose from her braid and finger combed it a few times. He once said the braid was cute – that it suited her, but that was before. _It’s time to move on_ , she figured.

Callum stepped out of the bathroom, his hair wet and unkempt, his shoulder broader than when she last saw it, only a towel draped below his waist.

Rayla held her breath, mouth agape, and found herself staring at Callum’s face. _He just looks… so handsome. He looks more handsome each passing day_. When Callum noticed her looking, her face heated and she scrambled to hand Runaan’s clothes to him, _riiiight…_

When Callum returned to the dining table, she found herself staring again. Runaan’s clothes fit him loosely, but still complimented his body unlike the last time he borrowed her uncle’s clothes – he was thinner back then. She quickly averted her gaze and coughed. “So, what brings you here at this hour in the night?”

“I… Claudia, she dumped me.” Callum said as he was sitting next to her, hurt clearly resonating in his voice. “But maybe it was for the best, we weren’t going to get along.”

Rayla’s heart dropped, she reached out for Callum’s hands and squeezed it. “I’m here. Tell me what happened.”

“She was always with this guy Aaron, you know the head of the astronomy club? I supported her with all the science experiments and stuff. She said they were doing a science experiment. And then, I found out that they were experimenting on innocent street dogs.”

“What?! That’s horrible!” Rayla is a big supporter against animal abuse, and Callum knew this. She ate vegan and did volunteer work for this cause.

“I know. And it was about the amounts of stuff they made they’d have to give a dog before it will die. It just wasn’t right. I didn’t know that they were experimenting on a lethal poison.” Callum winced. “When I found out I told her that it wasn’t right. So, she dumped me. I ran all the way from her house to here.”

“You could have called.”

“I forgot my cellphone” Callum chuckled. “And maybe I was kind of busy destroying their experiment?” Rayla beamed at him, quite pleased. “It wasn’t even for a project or something, they just wanted to do some vile research. Ugh! At least now they can’t proceed with the experiment, I already alerted the animal protection department in town”

Rayla felt tears flowing from her eyes, _is it even possible to love you more?_ Callum is so kind and brave, gentle and loving… _She desperately wanted to kiss him right now._ _But she held back, it wasn’t the best time, and maybe there will never be a best time. She’s just happy that he’s here, with her, like old times._

“I’m sorry for leaving you out for the past months, I hope I can make it up to you. I missed having you around. And your hair has gotten so long since…” Callum’s face flushed. Thunder cracked the skies and the rain knocked on the window glass. As cold and bitter as the night has been, he was happy to be with Rayla. There’s nobody else in the world he’d share this night with, or other nights.

Callum was distraught to be thinking that way, looking at how Rayla’s hand touched his in a reassuring manner in the table. It wasn’t right to be thinking of her that way, especially so fresh from a break-up. So, he decided to change the subject, “hey, is that my favorite hot chocolate?” Callum’s hand reached out to the mug that laid in front of him, withdrawing from Rayla’s touch.

“Uh… yeah” Rayla smiled and reached out for her own mug. Their mugs were identical – a best friend thing. “Cheers?” They both raised their mugs and clinked it together, before taking a big sip.

“Wow. Thanks, Ray. You’re the best friend ever!” Callum said after taking a sip out of his mug. Rayla laughed at his milk moustache, and Callum laughed at hers. Things were normal again, and maybe they’d just stay that way… _forever._

* * *

“No”

“No?”

“I said it, NO!”

This has been the… fifth or sixth time she was asked to be someone’s date for prom. Prom was still a few weeks away, but every guy and girl has been asking each other out for dates. _If I’m not going with Callum, I’m going with no one;_ she thought in her head.

Was Callum asked out by anyone? Rumor has it, Claudia has been eyeing Callum again; saying that she’s knows better now and that she’s changed… Will Callum accept her?

 _What if I ask Callum for prom?_ He might say yes out of politeness.

 _I_ _’d rather not. Besides, maybe he’s still not over the Claudia thing._ _It’s been only a few weeks._

She still hasn’t picked out a dress. Vaguely, she recalled all those prom daydreams she had with Callum. _Maybe we’d go together, maybe we can even match colors… I don’t mind walking to the venue as long as it’s with you._ She thought, and blushed when she recalled all those _first kiss fantasies_ she imagined. _He’d kiss me while dancing, that’s scandalous. Or maybe he’d kiss me if when we’re alone?_

She chortled, mentally kicking herself in the shin while fixing her desk. _Maybe we’re better off as friends… and it’s fine. I just want him to be happy, even when it’s not with me…_

* * *

“Why won’t you ask Rayla out for prom?” Harrow, Callum’s stepfather, asked him skeptically, glancing over his newspaper one morning during breakfast.

Truthfully, he wanted to. He wanted to take Rayla not just to prom, _but on a date_. But he’s afraid that Rayla might say yes out of just being polite.

Rayla’s one of the most beautiful girls in school, with her cool blonde hair, blue-violet eyes, and slender frame. She always wins in athletic games, but she’s not interested in joining any sport team. She dances ballet and she’s really good at it. Rumor has it, they’ve been trying to have her join the cheerleading team too, but she refused – saying she’d rather focus on her community work than do any of those. She doesn’t like fitting in with the other girls, who like to gossip a lot and talk about crushes. Rayla’s so cool she doesn’t even brag – except in a funny sarcastic way, _saying that she’s ‘quite oh so daring’_ _and ‘noble’ sometimes._

He’s heard the boys talking about her, and he has to admit that he always found Rayla pretty – way too pretty to even be in his league.

The first time he laid eyes on her, he kind of fell. She was just so pretty. But her character is what he loved most. He quickly buried those feelings away in favor of their friendship. He tried to move on, and he kind of did. But after the Claudia incident, every feeling resurfaced. Unfortunately, this time, those feelings ran deep, _waaaaay_ deep.

“I… uh, well..”

“Do you like her?” Sarai, his mother, raised an eyebrow at him.

They love Rayla! Even Ezran, his little brother, and their tiny dog Zym – all in-love with her. She’s the best thing in the world. She’s kind, brave, and funny… she’s a great friend, more than what he could even ask for. She has always been there for him no matter what.

“I…” Callum gulped, _it’s big feelings time,_ and his family has always been welcoming of their feelings, no secrets held in between them. “To be honest, I think I like-like her, if you know what I mean.”

His parents jumped, hugged each other, and squealed. Callum smiled awkwardly and was confused at what’s happening.

“So… take her out!” Harrow urged.

“I… I’ve been wanting to but maybe she’ll just say yes out of politeness?” Callum scratched his hair, _he has been meaning to,_ but its a little too early since the Claudia incident.

“Honey, if you won’t try; you’ll never know” his mother said, giving him another plateful of jelly pancakes

* * *

Callum looked at Rayla through his window. He breathed in and wrote “WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?” in a piece of paper. _Tonight, I promised myself to ask her tonight. Prom is already tomorrow. So, it’s tonight or never?_

She’s studying something, and her hair was braided in the front but was still falling to her face gracefully. She looked so beautiful even just simply studying like that. Callum smiled to himself, _she’s so pretty I can’t believe I get to see her across my window every day and every night._

“Rayla… look at your window” he said while typing the letters on his phone.

He raised the paper up, his heart beating on his chest - but Rayla wasn’t looking, she was eagerly studying. The seconds passed, then minutes; each second passed with Callum’s heart pounding louder and louder. After what seemed like hours, Rayla stood up without looking at the window and took her phone from her nightstand.

He immediately chickened out! He folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. Rayla smiled at Callum in the window, waved hello, and typed in a message, “heyyy, what’s up?’

Callum’s whole body trembled, struggling to reply to her. He didn’t know what to say, so he typed in the first thing that came to his mind. “Oh… I forgot *laugh smiley*”

Rayla stared at him for a moment, and seemed write something in a piece of paper – but after a few seconds of muttering to herself she discarded it. She smiled at Callum through the window and begun typing in her phone again. Callum wondered what she wanted to say.

“Haha. See you tomorrow then” Rayla answered back. She smiled at him through the window – then quickly closed the curtains.

* * *

The night of prom arrived and neither of them had a date. What was so awkward was that their parents told them to _carpool._ Imagine that.

Their family spoke among themselves and agreed that they’d take pictures of Rayla and Callum together. What’s even more awkward was them renting a limo to drive Rayla and Callum to prom. Their families made it seem like a family thing - even if they weren’t… you know, each other’s dates.

Rayla dressed in an ombre purple dress, and Callum wore a blue coat and black pants. It was getting awkward how his mother Sarai and Rayla’s uncle Ethari kept suggesting poses of how they hold each other on the porch, in the garden, in the staircase... They giggled and laughed awkwardly at times, but let their family be. They were all dressed to the nines, even Ezran and their dog, Zym, were dressed in formal wear.

Callum’s heart beat so fast in his chest as he stared into Rayla’s blue-violet eyes – her dress color and the way she did her hair complimented it so beautifully. He’s afraid he might explode, his face felt hot. _Rayla looks like handling it pretty well, smiling and beaming at the cameras_.

Rayla felt her face heating up, it’s a good thing she wore make-up that didn’t make her flustered face so obvious. Their families all cheered when they had enough pictures – _took almost two hours to just get it done,_ Rayla rolled her eyes and seated next to Callum in the limo. Their families were going to dinner – _hence the limo, though I doubt that’s the **‘real’** reason, cause ever since I confessed to my mum, she wouldn’t shut up about it to Ethari._

When they arrived at the venue, Rayla walked out with Tiadrin from the limo. Her mother wasn’t big on make-up and girl stuff, but she patted Rayla’s chin sweetly and handed her a boutonniere. “Have fun, my little moon”

 _Gee thanks mom, for this boutonniere I now have to pin on Callum, for the awkward limo, and the even more awkward pictures by the garden._ Rayla rolled her eyes at her mom, but she was thankful nonetheless. “whatever, mom” she snickered. Tiadrin knew her daughter so well, she laughed along with her. She knew she’s probably so anxious at all of this, and how similar Callum is to her that they were probably too awkward or too shy to ask each other out, _that’s why she and Sarai had to intervene._

Callum walked out of the limo, with Sarai beaming from the window, and extended to her his hand. Rayla bit her lip, took Callum’s hand, and smiled at her mother. Her mother went inside before winking at Rayla, making Rayla blush even further.

Ethari, Harrow, and Sarai were giggling audibly in the limo, watching through the open limo door.

“Um, guys? You can leave now.” Callum said, awkwardly side glancing the limo.

They drove away **very** slowly. Callum scratched the back of his neck with his free hand as Rayla laughed. He led her to the garden, hand in hand, in front of the venue, by the streetlamp that wasn’t even on yet. It was real picturesque, and she was _just so gorgeous._

Why did she say no to every guy that asked her out?

“I have to admit… I’m a bit nervous at all of this.” Callum felt bashful, still holding her hand tenderly in his.

“I know exactly what you feel. But wait – let me pin this for you.” Rayla let go of Callum’s hand, took the boutonniere, and pinned it on Callum’s chest carefully. Callum’s stared at Rayla while she did, so gently and delicately pinning the boutonniere on his coat, afraid of hurting him. When Rayla finished, she let her hand rest on Callum’s chest a bit and looked at his eyes.

 _He looks so handsome. My heart is going crazy._ Realizing that her hand was still on his chest, she blushed as she quickly withdrew it. “Why didn’t you ask out anyone as your date? Now it looks like your stuck with me. I’m really sorry.” Rayla said, apologetically. _It was technically true,_ they are here in this situation because Callum didn’t ask anyone out! _Although she was subtly waiting for **him** to ask **her** out._

“Actually… I had been meaning to ask you out for prom.”

“What?”

Callum took the piece of paper he kept folded in his pocket and unfolded it in front of her. “WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?”, it read.

Rayla was surprised, she took a folded paper in her purse and unfolded it in front of him, too. “WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?”, it read.

“I was waiting-” they chorused. Then stopped.

“I wanted to-” they said together, then laughed.

“Okay, okay. You first.” Rayla said, stifling her giggles

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, but you might say yes out of just being polite.” Callum breathed in, _this is now or never._ “You see, I’ve had just a huge crush on you from the day we met but I was afraid that our friendship might be ruined. I tried to shrug it off aside. I tried to move on and I tried to see other girls, but somehow they never compared to you. You’re the best.”

Rayla smiled, feeling flattered and giddy. Her pulse racing as Callum continued on “you’re the only one who’s understood me. You love the same movies I love, you make me laugh every day, you get my jokes… which are actually pretty corny” they chuckled at the same time “I feel like don’t have to pretend to be anyone else when I’m with you. You understand me and I’m so thankful for you. You make me a better person and there’s nobody else I’d want to go to this special occasion with apart from you, I wanted to ask you out but I chickened out.” Callum held both her hands and looked into her eyes.

Rayla just stared at Callum, _I didn’t know what to say, I just want to kiss him._ But she didn’t have the guts to yet. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and said “I chickened out, too. I think we chickened out at the same time!” they laughed.

They laughed and danced, all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!  
> I love Taylor so much!  
> 


	2. Teardrops on my guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren tried to learn the guitar while his best friend, Marcos, dated Sabah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Soren & Marcos, Soren/Marcos+ Marcos/Sabah story.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song interpretation: It's about the pain of an unrequited love and practicing your music, but the tears fall on your guitar.

Soren never really tried guitar until now.

Marcos and he was supposed to play video games at his house, but Marcos changed his plans at the last minute. In a whim, he borrowed his uncle’s guitar and tried plucking some strings. Now he’s been playing for almost six hours.

He wasn’t much of a singer, but he liked some tunes, so he tried to learn them through some youtube videos. Then, someone knocked at his bedroom door.

“Come in!” Soren exclaimed.

His mother, Lisa, peeped from the door and said, “Marcos is here, he brought pizza and some beer.”

“Ooohh right, no eating in the bedroom.” He said, as he walked to his mother and closed the door before going to the dining room.

Marcos was his childhood friend, and their parents were also childhood friends so they were kind of raised together. They practically lived at each other’s place, and would just come by out of the blue depending on what they want to do; Soren having video games and Marcos having a large backyard. They were best friends and each other’s greatest supporters.

Sure, they had a bunch of other friends, too – but Marcos was the most familiar among them. He knew he could rely on Marcos with anything.

Marcos was sitting casually in the dining room, chatting with Soren’s younger sister Claudia who was only 13 years old. He looked unusually happier, “what’s up, man?” Soren asked.

“Marcos just got back from a date!” Claudia squealed. “They went to see a movie and how he’s brought pizza because I made him promise to! I told him everything he should do to get the _girl of his dreams_ and here we are!” Claudia practically jumped from her chair in exhilaration

“Whoa, that’s great!” Soren raised his hand up to meet Marcos’s in a high five. “Wow Claudia you’ve been playing cupid. Nice. So, tell me, who’s this lucky girl?”

“More like I am the lucky one! Her name’s Sabah, she’s great.”

Soren sat down and drank his beer as he smiled at Marcos – _he’s happy for him, no doubt. **But what was this tugging at his chest?**_

“Congrats, bro. Seems like you’ve been eyeing this girl for a while now.”

“Oh, he’s only been asking me tips since 4 months ago!” Claudia laughed, Marcos glared at her. “Why? It’s true!”

“You know her, Soren. She’s on the fencing team.”

Marcos joined the fencing team in their junior year just when Soren tried basketball. Now in their senior year, they were getting rather good at their sport.

“Oh. The transferee? The one who almost kicked your ass?”

“Yeah.” Marcos giggled then looked at Claudia, “I told you, she’s great.”

-

The next day, Soren drove Claudia to her school before going to his own campus. He usually carpooled with Marcos to save up gas even if he did have a car of his own; but seeing that Marcos is trying to impress a girl, he figured out that a third-party like him would be unwelcome.

Soren almost laughed when he saw Marcos at school, his hair was pushed back and it is obvious he spent at least an hour in the mirror. And, that girl he’s holding hands with must be…

“Soren, this is Sabah. Sabah, meet Soren, my best friend.”

“Hey,” Soren reached out his hand, and Sabah firmly shook it. “nice to finally meet you.” Sabah smiled at Marcos. She is actually very pretty.

“Now I can see my Marcos went crazy about you, you’re certainly beautiful.” Soren continued. _Well, I should support Marcos, right?_

“Marcos, what have you been saying to your friends about me?” Sabah said, giggling while looking tenderly at Marcos.

“Nothing but the truth, Sabah” Soren almost cringed at how cheesy all of these sounded, but tried to suck it up. He noticed that Marcos fluttered his eyes _way_ more than usual when looking at his girl. Well, they were nice eyes.

“I’ll just be walking her to her class, catch you up later” Marcos smiled to Soren, as if to say ‘thanks, man’ before returning his eyes to the girl holding his hand.

_They look happy, certainly. I wonder why I’m feeling sad._

-

It has been five months now since Marcos and Sabah started going out. Soren played basketball everyday and practiced guitar every night. His other friends all got girlfriends of their own and he's been feeling kinda out of place. So, he’s been trying to compose some songs, but somehow none of them came out right.

Girls have been flocking him, too. Since he has devoted all his time to basketball, he’s kind of looking ripped. He’s tried to go out with some of them, but unfortunately just can’t make a connection. So instead he’s just at home playing video games with Claudia and learning the guitar.

He asked Marcos to come over since his dad just bought a new game for them to play. It’s his birthday tomorrow and since they were very young, they kind of had a tradition to always play video games the day before their birthdays.

He’s been waiting for 2 hours now, but Marcos hasn’t even bother to text back.

A few minutes later, his phone rang and he quickly looked at it – a message! _From Marcos!_

“Hey man. Sorry for the late reply. I can’t come today. Sabah wants us to eat somewhere” it read.

He felt a pang in his chest, _he doesn’t even know why he’s hurting_. It shouldn’t matter that Marcos forgot about their silly birthday thing, they were going eighteen now, they should be growing up anyway. Besides, he should be happy for Marcos - and he is, but why does being happy for him… _kind of hurt?_

It didn’t make sense.

To shove the thoughts away, he grabbed his uncle’s guitar and started strumming the strings again. But before long, he realized he was crying.

He quickly grabbed a dirty shirt and wiped his eyes with it. The tears just continued falling and falling that there were teardrops on his guitar.

He wiped it with the dirty shirt, again.

“Don’t worry, man. Go be with your girl” he typed in his phone, pressed send, and continued to practice the guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure entirely if Soren loved Marcos of if he just missed him. I guess it's up to you for your own interpretation. But anyway, thank you so much for reading. :) TayTay power! <3
> 
> UP NEXT:  
> (Noooo idea yet what's going to come up in this brain of mine, but I have a few inspirations. Let's see if I can come up with stories behind the songs)  
> Betty - Ezran/Aanya + Ellis  
> Love Story - Rayllum? or Janai/Amaya?  
> Lover - Rayllum  
> Ours - Janai/Amaya  
> Look at what you made me do - Viren & Aaravos + Harrow?  
> Mary's Song (Oh My My My) - Ezran/Aanya  
> Other songs - probably Rayllum  
> Would love your ideas, too! :)


	3. Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lovers share their last kiss [Rayllum]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medieval Human Kingdom AU in which Rayla is a crown guard, Callum is a prince – they fell in-love with each other – unfortunately, Callum is to be betrothed to the princess of a neighboring kingdom. [No elves]  
> Also Callum is older than Rayla by 1 year.
> 
> Song interpretation: I didn't actually follow the lyrics of the song, just the title and the mood. :) It's a really great song though!

Rayla’s father Lain is a general of the Katolis Kingdom, and he frequently brought her along with him during war meetings. He said it was to prepare her for the honor and duty ahead, and she was admittedly excited at the prospect of being a general like him, but her father did not prepare her for… _him._

Some battle tactics were meant to be discussed in private by the king and his generals, so when they closed the door of the war room, she would often wander along the castle grounds. One day before her fourteenth year, she stumbled upon an unsuspecting boy. The boy looked frail, dressed in commoner’s clothes, walking without direction – so naturally, as any future general would do, she threatened to _kill_ him.

The boy leaped backward and ran – so naturally, as any future general would do, she chased after him.

When she backflipped during the pursuit, the boy stood in awe – then, her footing slightly went off. She tumbled over the boy and the rolled on the grass. What happened next would make her blush at the memory – they looked at each other’s eyes as they lied in a very compromising matter. And when the boy stood up, he helped her get up, too.

“Why were you chasing me?” the boy asked.

“Why were you running away?” Rayla answered, dusting off her pants from the grass and earth.

“Well, you threatened to kill me?” the boy yelled

“Why didn’t you watch where you were going?” Rayla raised her eyebrow at the boy.

“I… I was just walking!” the boy stuttered, “you didn’t have to say that you were going to kill me!” the boy’s face flushed.

“Sorry… I can be a little impulsive. I’m Rayla” she said, extending her hand. If she was going to her father’s war meetings all summer long; the least she could do is make new friends

“I’m Cal… Calran. Nice to meet you.” the boy, Calran, smiled sheepishly as he shook her hand.

_If only he said that his name was Callum back then, everything would have been avoided._

The next days, she would see Calran waiting for her in the gardens. While her father’s meetings excited her in a way, talking and gazing at the setting sun with her new friend seemed to excite her even more. They’d spent most of the afternoon together, and when it was time to go home Calran would leave immediately even when she asked him to meet with her father. He simply said that the time would come.

On her fourteenth birthday, Calran and she ate jelly tarts and raspberry surprise at the local bakery. He even brought her a gift – a simple moon opal. And for the three months of summer, each day consisted of this: joining her father in the war council meeting in the morning, then touring the castle grounds and nearby shops with her new friend in the afternoon.

But unfortunately like all things, summer has to come to an end.

By the start of fall, she will be sent to a training camp in the forest near the mountains– but they’d write to each other, they said. The training will go on for two and half years, and they weren’t allowed to leave the camp. Calran was sad to have her go, but he supported her in her dreams. Calran said that he always wanted to be a scholar of some sort, but his parents disagreed.

“What did they want you to be?” she asked, the day before leaving.

“Something that they implied was my destiny” he answered and smiled weakly. _What thoughts does that mind have?_ Calran never divulged anything about his own personal life apart from the entertaining ones, while she told her soul to him.

“Then, what is your destiny – according to them, at least.”

“Something that I have to do… even if I don’t want to.”

Rayla dropped the subject. His commoner’s clothes signified that he’s a landscaper in the castle grounds – but with a lot of free time, apparently.

_Who are you, Calran? Who are you really? I don’t really mind; you don’t have to tell me. I just wished I knew so I could understand you better. What are the ghosts lingering in the back of your mind? I wish I will know… You’ve known everything about me._

She wanted to tell him that she’s been thinking about him – a lot. That she sometimes wondered if he has eaten yet, or what his plans will be for the day. That sometimes, in her dreams, she is kissing him. That sometimes, in her waking hours, she’s still dreams of kissing him.

But she kept her mouth shut. And although it might be a long while before they see each other again, they bid farewell at sunset as usual… but she looked back at his figure walking the opposite direction – she’s still staring until only the ghost of his shadow is visible.

The dawn of her leaving came. She heard a knocking in the windowsill – got up and noticed that it was Calran was knocking at her windowsill! _Why couldn’t he just knock on the door?_ But she opened it, nonetheless. Calran climbed up her window, in a blue regal coat that matched his fine red tunic, and unusually, a crown atop his head.

Rayla gasped as Calran held both her hands. “Rayla, I haven’t been truthful to you. But I am now, I will be from this moment on.” Calran wrapped his hands on her waist and gently kissed her, and she kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and short, but it was warm and sincere. Rayla felt embarrassed for a moment, she hasn’t even combed her hair or brushed her teeth. But Calran kept planting sweet kisses on her lips before stopping, then looked at her intently. “I’m actually Prince Callum, please don’t hate me”

Rayla was confused for a moment, but when her thoughts came together, she blushed. _She just kissed the prince_. Calran – or rather, Callum, kissed her again. Longer this time, savoring each other’s lips like she sometimes dreamed of. It didn’t matter if he lied, he probably has his own struggles, too. She’s heard stories about village girls swooning over Prince Callum without even barely knowing him, and he probably just didn’t want the attention. He thought of all the details as well. In all of their meetings, he’s just been wearing ordinary clothes. Rayla felt the kiss deepen but pulled away.

“Why are you telling this to me now, that I’m already leaving?”

“I’m going to miss you, and I’ve probably drunk a bit of ale to gather courage.” Callum pressed on to her and kissed her more feverishly, she could taste the wine in his tongue. “I couldn’t let you just go… without knowing the truth about me or how I felt.” Callum loosened his arms around her, “do you not feel the same way? I’m sorry… I’d better go-“

Before Callum finished, Rayla pulled him back and kissed him with more passion making Callum stumble and fall on her bed. Rayla blushed at yet another compromising position they found themselves in. They both flushed and Rayla stood up, extended her arm and helped Callum stand up, too.

“So that’s why you didn’t want to meet my father, all those times he asked me to introduce him my friend?” Rayla said, still a bit breathless.

“Yes. He’d recognize me in a heartbeat.” Callum chuckled

“Why’d you keep it as a secret from me?”

“I wanted to enjoy your company without getting embarrassed, and I was scared of losing you… our talks… and I didn’t even think that someone would just like me for me, and not because I’m a prince.”

Rayla understood. “I’ll be back, it’s just two and a half years. Will you be able to wait? Will I see you again?”

“I will be waiting, but please… bring this” Callum handed her a book – a sketchbook. Rayla tenderly grasped it in her hands. She flipped the cover and in the first page it, a quote:

> “ _If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever”_

Then she flipped the next pages, and it was filled with drawings of flowers they’ve plucked in the gardens and adorned in her hair, her face in the center of the page. _“_ Calran… I mean, Callum…” Callum leaned over and kissed her wet lips, as she caressed his face with her free hand. Then they heard… _footsteps._

“I have to go now, but please promise me you’ll be careful.” Callum kissed her again and looked directly into her eyes. “I love you.”

“I.. I love you too, Callum.” Callum smiled and kissed her again, then left through the window as her bedroom door squeaked open.

Rayla pretended to still be asleep and wrapped her whole body with the blanket. Her mother said, “I thought I heard voices here”. She heard her father chuckle; “let her sleep a little bit more, she’s going to need it.”

Under the covers, Rayla softly pressed her fingertips to her lips, clutching the sketchbook in her other arm. _Did I really just kiss Prince Callum? Was it really true?_

* * *

_Rayla,_

_How are you? I am regretful that our farewell meeting was cut short. But rest assured, I’ll be waiting here, for you. Everyday. I will sit across the castle meadows, waiting for your return. Take care._

_Cal ~~ran~~ lum_

So, it wasn’t a dream… She giggled. The letter was already waiting at her bedside table after their morning training and it’s only been three days. _He misses me already?_ Rayla smiled. There was also a note in his letters to address her letters to Callum, and not Calran. So, she did.

She’s been flipping the pages of his sketchbook non-stop; all beautiful drawings of her and their time together. Before going to sleep, she’d peep at the sketchbook a bit again, and dreams of kissing him. At the morning’s first light, her first instinct would be to reach out to the sketchbook – and start her day with him on her mind.

* * *

_Callum,_

_I could have never guessed that you were an artist – you never told me. I am still mesmerized at your drawings in the sketchbook you gave me. I've been looking at them every day. I guess I still have a lot to learn about you. What have you been doing? Are you reading scholarly stuff again? I’d love to know. My training will be ending in a matter of one year! Can you believe how time flies and how many letters we've sent out? I hope I’d get to see you soon, if I’m not rotated in the northern border first. I’ve heard rumors that the best recruits get invited there – and well, I’m actually at the top of my class! But don’t worry, I will keep you updated if I do get stationed there. My heart is with you, only with you._

_Rayla._

Callum smiled at the letter that Rayla sent. She’s always called him as ‘Callum’, without the title. It was a small gesture, but Callum was so frustrated at people his age bragging to him or being desperate at getting his attention. Rayla was a breather, she was sincere and kind – and she threatened to kill him when she first saw him, that made her stand out of everyone! Callum chuckled at the memory.

 _Her heart is with me, only with me..._ She ended her letters like that, and Callum always felt giddy inside no matter how many times he's read it.

* * *

The two years and five months passed by so quickly, and he always finds solace in reading her letters. He couldn’t love her even more than he already did. Writing to her was never a bore, they always had something to talk about.

“Callum, I have to speak with you.” Harrow knocked into Callum’s bedroom door just as Callum was sealing his next letter bound for the training camp. Callum tied the letter to the crow before smiling to his father.

“Dad, what’s up?” Callum seemed jolly; Harrow didn’t want to say it – but he had to. He will always be given a choice, of course.

“Take a walk with me, son”

Callum shrugged, maybe it’s one of _the talks_ , he’s seventeen now and it’s been quite obvious that he’s been eyeing a girl. “Okay, dad”

King Harrow remained silent until they reached the castle gardens, where he sat on a bench and motioned Callum to sit beside him. Callum was beginning to get nervous.

“Callum… I want to talk to you about life, and growing up, and how sometimes there are changes you don’t expect…”

* * *

Rayla was thrilled when she got her first assignment – the crown guard. She was excited to finally see Callum and tell him her stories from training camp. She wonders where their relationship will go; her being a crown guard and him being a prince, and she’s been known to be a planner. But this is the only exception. She is willing to risk it all, her heart, for him.

Rayla arrived in the castle just in time to help with the castle guards in greeting the visitors from Evenere. She wondered where Callum was, _it’s been two and a half years… is he excited to meet me? Where is he?_ She patrolled the castle halls silently, alone – looking for him. Then, she felt a tugging from her hand, pulling her into an empty bedroom.

“Callum? Is it…” she didn’t even get the chance to finish what she wanted to say when she felt the familiar hands caressing her face, familiar lips on her mouth, and the familiar sweet kiss making her heart explode once more.

_Is it you? Is it really you? I’ve missed you so much. I’ve kept re-reading your letters and looking at your drawings every time I’ve had time to spare._

Breathless, they broke from the kiss and looked at each other’s eyes. _He’s grown taller, and more handsome…_ “Rayla…” even his voice has changed, deeper… “I’ve missed you. I’ve been looking forward to this day.”

Rayla felt Callum’s embrace tighten around her, “I’m here now, I’m not going to go…” she said.

“Rayla…” Callum broke away from their embrace. Rayla was worried, _has something happened?_ Callum’s eyes brimmed with tears, and she wiped them away with her finger.

“Rayla, there’s something you should know.”

* * *

“We have lost the northern base, without that – our forces may fall. General Lain has lost countless soldiers. We can’t let Neolandia invade our borders” Harrow explained. “If we let this slide, even with our best efforts – thousands of soldiers will die. Even the new recruits from the training base will not be strong enough to hold our kingdom.”

Callum felt his pulse quicken. He didn’t want anyone to die; but if General Lain, Rayla’s father, is already worried, then what’s going to happen? “What can I do, dad?”

“What I’m going to tell you is the most desperate of actions, and you are not obligated to. But I’d like to inform you nonetheless…”

“Okay, dad. What is it? I’ll do everything. I’ll do anything just to save lives.”

“The Queen of Evenere will ally with us, they are only a 2 day journey by sea away. If they will ally with us, Neolandia will retreat – and the war will end.”

“Okay that’s great! They ally with us and then there will be peace again.”

Harrow breathed in, “things like that don’t just happen, son. A price must be paid.”

“A price? What is the price?”

“A prince”

Callum breathed in heavily. He understood, he quickly understood. But his heart… “And if I don’t? What will happen to the new recruits?”

“Since they are the fastest and youngest, they might be stationed to the northern border to help fight off Neolandia’s troops.”

“Will they… die?”

“That is a huge possibility, son” Harrow’s eyes looked downcast, he didn’t want to bring his son up to this, but the options are beginning to narrow down – and this was the best one, at only his son’s expense.

“Dad, I understand.”

“Callum, please think it over. I don’t want you to feel obligated-”

“Dad, I understand. I’ll do it, to save our people…” _to save her…_ “I just have one favor, please… there’s a girl in the training camp, she’s my friend… Have her here, in the castle, station her somewhere safe.”

Harrow felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders, but also a boulder crushing his heart. He didn’t want this to happen, but this option saved thousands of lives. “Son. If you commit to it, it cannot be undone.”

“I know, dad. Just… make her safe.” Callum stood up and walked away, alone.

* * *

In the light of the moon, Rayla clung to Callum, _her Callum_ … Callum who saved her, her father, her family, their kingdom. Callum, who’ll be wearing a ceremonial wedding attire in the morning, who will look at the face of a bride who is not her. Callum, _her Callum,_ who was never hers to keep, who _will_ never be hers to keep.

Tears welled their eyes as they danced to no music, as they savored each kiss they’ve been dreaming for years, as the life that could have been flashed through their mind…

And tomorrow, the sun will still shine.

It will be a beautiful day.

Two kingdoms, forever in union.

But tonight, two lovers share their last kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about the stories so I can hopefully improve on my writing. :)  
> Hope you liked it!


	4. Crazier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: You Belong With Me continuation.  
> It's prom night! And they just confessed to each other a few minutes ago, but they could never predict the awkwardness that comes after just confessing to your very best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song was stuck to my head so I had to do something about it!
> 
> Song interpretation: We'll hear this in Hannah Montana: The Movie, which is one of my childhood faves, btw! Here, Miley dances with her crush. And I think that's the same feeling that I wanted to portray here - Rayllum style. I didn't really follow the lyrics, just the mood and the feeling. It's a great song though! Definitely first dance worthy for Rayllum. Hope you'd enjoy my retelling!

_Will he kiss me tonight?_ Rayla thought as she watched Callum’s back walk away to get drinks.

After unfolding her piece of paper and laughing shyly, Rayla fluttered her eyes and stared at Callum’s lips, instinctively leaning in to kiss him. But Callum’s buddy Phineas from the art club decided to interrupt them. Callum veered away from Phineas as soon as he could; but something odd settled in Rayla’s stomach upon recalling the memory.

“Hey Callum!” Phineas said, wrapping his arm around Callum’s neck. “Couldn’t get a date?” Phineas snickered and looked at Rayla, “Rayla, you look gorgeous tonight! I’m sorry you’d be stuck on babysitting my buddy over here”

Callum looked irritated as he snuck out of Phineas’ arm. “Matter of fact, she is ** _my_** date tonight. Thank you for asking.”

Phineas laughed, “please, you’ve got to be kidding!” Rayla narrowed her eyes and was about to kick him between his legs but Callum held her hands and veered her away. “Let’s just get out of here” he whispered in her ear.

The venue looked fantastic. Their theme was “midnight dance”, and brilliant glittering stars were hung up the ceiling. Indigo hues flooded the room, and the disco ball was covered to look like the full moon. She dragged Callum to an empty table in the far corner of the venue, where they sat in peace… and _awkward silence._ Her heart thumped to the beat of the music as they stared at each other’s eyes. Callum looked at her intently and then just blushed. _Are you as nervous as I am?_ She wondered.

“I’m gonna get us some juice, be right back.” Callum stood up as Rayla bit her bottom lip and nodded in response. She couldn’t think straight – her mind kept pacing and racing and going through all sorts of emotions now that her daydream prom has come true. _All that's missing now is the **kiss**_ **.** Rayla shuddered at the thought of thinking too far in their relationship. _Shouldn't we take it slow? We just confessed to each other a few minutes ago._ Nonetheless, she rubbed her hands together in nervousness and wondered if she brought enough breath mints.

She looked up when someone tapped her shoulder from the back. Corvus! One of her trusted friends from volunteer work, smiling to her. Corvus sat on the empty seat and was grinning from ear to ear.

“What are you grinning about?” Rayla rolled her eyes, completely weirded out by her friend’s facial expression.

“Well… Looks like you got your dream date.” Corvus smirked and raised both his eyebrows a few times suggestively at Rayla.

Rayla blushed again, her face had been feeling hot since they were taking pictures in the garden, and when she cupped her cheek she felt slightly feverish. Rayla smiled shy at Corvus.

To be honest, this was not how she wanted to feel. She wanted to act cool and confident in front of Callum. She wanted to impress him. Sure, they’ve been friends and each other’s confidant since the start of freshman year, but somehow this surprising step in their relationship hasn’t sunk in yet – and she’s afraid that it might all be just a dream.

“Actually… I am a little scared.” Rayla confessed. Corvus saw her tensed shoulders and closed arms, tightly fidgeting the strap of her purse. He snickered slightly at the thought of the bold and daring Rayla being nervous.

“Don’t be. You’re a great girl. Just be yourself and… enjoy the night” Corvus trailed off as he saw Callum in the corner of his view. A bit clumsily holding two cups in his two hands. _Seems like you're not the only one nervous, Rayla._ Corvus stood up as Callum placed their drinks in the table. “Hey, I’m Corvus. I’m Rayla’s friend from volunteer work. Rayla’s told me a lot about you.” Corvus extended his hand as Callum shook it. Rayla felt blood fill her cheeks once again. She sternly looked at Corvus as if to say ‘ _Corvus! I thought you were going to help me!’_ and Corvus widened his eyes as if to reply, ‘ _this is me helping you!’._

Callum sat in his chair and chuckled after Corvus left their table. For the first time since they’ve known each other – they are at a complete loss of words. Callum still couldn’t believe that Rayla’s his date, even if their family kind of teamed up for this. _Maybe that’s why they’ve teamed up! They’ve confessed to their parents and their parents talked to the other’s parents and…_

“Hey, do you wanna dance?” Rayla bit her lower lip as she looked at Callum’s face. Callum nervously chuckled and huffed; “I’m not really that good at dancing…” he said, but when he began to see Rayla’s beginning to look dispirited, he continued, “but I’m willing to learn if you’d be my teacher” Callum winked, it was an awkward one frankly, but Rayla giggled.

 _She does ballet, for crying out loud! She’s a great dancer!_ Callum figured. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the girl who he’d like to impress more than anyone. Okay, maybe they were already best friends to start with – but this was something new. This was unfamiliar terrain, and he feels like he’s ungracefully jumping from rock to rock in a lake filled with man-eating alligators.

His heartbeat has just been accelerating since looking at her in their front door and holding her waist for the picture by the staircase, her purple dress accentuating her eyes, her beauty, and her slender figure. _Is she really my date for this evening? Did we kind of confess to each other when we held up the folded papers? Am I overanalyzing stuff?_ Callum thought as Rayla dragged her on the dance floor. Sweaty bodies were moving all around him and all he could do was to stare at Rayla’s eyes.

“Come on! Just move your body like you’re free or something.” Rayla gracefully moved her whole body with the music. _She looks stunning…_ Callum didn’t even notice that his jaw dropped until Rayla pressed it upward with her finger and lightheartedly laugh.

Cautiously, he tried to dance too. Unfortunately, he only knows once dance – _the jerk face dance,_ so he danced that one. He looked stupid, but Rayla was laughing so hard it lightened his spirits as well. _Even if he just confessed to her – the girl he has been crushing on since freshman year, the girl who has been with him through his heartbreak, through his darkest days, through everything…_

_Why am I feeling awkward? It is still her, Rayla, my best friend who I’ve loved from afar. My best friend who is my first love but I was too much of a chicken to ask her out that I hurt her instead._

The music slowed down to a romantic tune. Rayla looked around to see couples slow-dancing. It would be kind of awkward if they stepped out of the dance floor, since technically they did _just_ confess to each other. Rayla yearningly waited for Callum to put her hand at the small of her back as he leaned to her cheek as if he’s about to kiss her. She found herself waiting for the peck on her cheek. _Right here? Right now? That’s scandalous even for you, Callum!_ But for her, it didn’t matter. She was happy –

“Let’s step outside for a moment.” Callum whispered, Rayla was confused. _Did he not want to slow-dance with her?_ She took his hand nonetheless as he led her outside.

It was chilly, she has to admit, but the light of the streetlamp brought warmth like a spotlight. At the side of the garden, a gazebo was lit with warm yellow lights filled with groups of friends laughing and just having fun. Callum stared at that direction for a few seconds.

Rayla consciously felt a tug in her heart – a feeling of being unwanted. She broke away from Callum’s grip. “Why are you bringing me here? Didn’t you want to dance with me?” she said softly. Her heart thumping faster and faster.

“I do, but… I didn’t want our first dance to be _that_ song.”

“What?”

“I… I remember you telling me about your favorite song. And it’s a song from several years back so they probably won’t play it there… so, I brought you here?” Callum smiled bashfully as he stepped at the exact spot they’ve confessed to each other, just a few hours before. He reached out for his phone and pulled out airpods from his pocket and handed one to her.

Rayla pressed the airpod to her ear. Her heart was racing once again, _why did I even doubt him? He won’t lie to me._

Callum stood closer to her and put his hand on her waist. She laid her hands on his shoulders as the song begun to play.

_This song. I remember how he’d come over during our freshman year to watch movies with me. We even had a list. I remember looking at a young girl happily dancing with her crush; and that’s when I blurted “I’d like that to be the song of my first dance!”. I didn’t feel anything back then, but Callum blushed intensely._

_I can’t believe he remembered…_

Rayla gazed at the eyes looking back at her, _those olive-green eyes_ , as they swayed to the music in their ears. The light of the streetlight illuminating his face. Unconsciously, her fingers traced his cheekbones, nose, and lips. _Is she still dreaming?_

Callum’s cheek felt feverish in her palm. It just dawned on her that maybe he’s just as nervous as she was. After the first chorus, they breathed out at the same time – as if holding their breath.

Rayla felt her cheeks widening into a smile. But before she could say something, raindrops fell from the sky in a soft drizzle.

In a reflex, Callum removed his coat and put over her head. The nearest thing with a roof is the now empty gazebo. _Good thing the ground isn’t muddy yet, otherwise my heels would’ve been stuck._ Rayla thought as they ran in the gazebo’s direction.

“Did you get wet?” Callum asked, Rayla shook her head in response while they both tried to catch up their breath. Rayla leaned at the railing and Callum joined her, looking disheartened, “Rayla, I’m sorry if it didn’t happen the way I imagined it. I wanted this night to be amazing for you but instead I’m awkward and nervous and I don’t know what to say. I just really like you and I’ve been crushing on you but I was too much of a chicken to admit it then I asked you to be my wingman! I am so stupid! All I want to do is make it up to you… I want is to make you feel happy and-”

“Just shut up.”

“What?”

“You’re talking crazy. You’re too good to feel this bad about yourself.” Rayla smiled at Callum. “to be honest, this night is everything I’ve ever wanted… but there’s one thing missing.” Rayla put her hand over Callum’s chest and leaned in for a kiss; the rain’s pitter-patter drops on the ground playing a soft melody that was almost romantic. Rayla relished at the feel of Callum's lips; tender, shy, and shocked - now hers to kiss.

_I guess he didn't kiss me... I kissed him._

"Wow" Callum said as he pressed his forehead to Rayla's and gazed into her eyes for a moment, catching his breath. Briskly, he pressed play on his cellphone. Rayla beamed at him as he bowed to her, "may I have this dance, m'lady?" 

_Ah, that's the Callum I know._ Rayla curtsied dramatically, "only if you'd promise me strawberry surprise in return, young sir!"

The laughed and danced (and kissed), all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.  
> What's YOUR favorite Taylor Swift song?


	5. I almost do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [CANON]  
> Takes place 5 years after S3  
> TTM compliant  
> -  
> Rayla wanted Callum to stay, but she couldn't say it... although, she almost did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankful for all your suggestions and comments.  
> I've been playing Taylor on loop, hoping to get inspirations - somehow got stuck with this song and this feeling.  
> Hope you'll like this one.
> 
> Song interpretation: I deviated slightly away from the lyrics, because in the lyrics - it somehow implied that the girl's been hurt far too many times, she wants to give him another chance, and she almost does. The chorus goes about how she's been wanting to call him and run to him, but she shouldn't, although she almost does. This song is full of angst and the reality of a break-up.  
> It's a great song!!! I only wish I did it justice. This song hurt my teenage heart even though I wasn't in a relationship! Hope you'd listen to it, too!

_It’s been 5 years since I left him._

Rayla sat at the edge of the storm spire pinnacle. 5 years ago, Callum jumped off from this very spot to save her. He wasn’t even sure if the mage wing spell will work, but he still risked his life to save hers.

_And I repay him by hurting him…_

She tracked Viren for a good two years, then she received a summon from the dragon queen Zubeia. The dragon queen specifically requested Rayla be a dragon guard – and you couldn’t say no to the queen. Besides, it was a great honor.

Being a dragon guard suited her well. She’d still do patrols with the other dragon guard, looking for signs of dark magic use. Unfortunately, being a dragon guard also meant representing the Xadian monarchs in xadian-human kingdom political engagements. Being a senior dragon guard after 2 years of servitude, it was her responsibility now to attend in behalf of the queen. Donned in a simple moonshadow gown, a green dress with purple accents, she attended her first peace ball – frantic but excited at the possibility of meeting him – _her only love._

_That’s where I last saw him. A year ago. On the Xadian Peace Ball held in Duren. All dressed up like the prince he is. A crown atop his head. But still wearing the same scarf…_

They smiled to each other across the hall… all of the hurt fading away for a moment. Then when he walked to her direction, her heart began to pace dramatically. Unconsciously, she held her breath.

_Callum, I can’t believe you’re here. I’ve missed you so much._

Rayla felt his hands caressing her face. Tears streaming down both their cheeks. They were getting looks from the other guests, but it didn’t matter.

“Rayla, is it really you?” Callum whispered softly, more tears flowing down his cheeks that she tried to wipe away. After staring into each other’s eyes for a moment, she felt his lips brushing against hers in a faint, tender manner. She leaned in to kiss more feverishly, and when they broke away from the kiss – they heard an applause.

Ezran was cheering, and so was Aanya. Callum wiped her tears from her face and smiled at her – he’d grown taller, he’s taller than her now. Rayla couldn’t stop herself from grinning at him, and at everyone else in the ballroom.

As if on cue, music played in the hall. Callum invited her for a dance, and she accepted. They danced a traditional Duren dance that Rayla knew nothing about. Good thing she was a fast learner, and Callum was a great teacher. They stared at each other, smiled, and let their eyes do the talking. Rayla feelt like almost flying – like the world has been lifted from her shoulders and that nothing else matters, just him.

After dancing a few songs, Callum pulled her to a nearby empty balcony where they kissed more, making up for the past four years they’ve spent apart. Some small talk. Callum’s an arch mage of the sky primal now and did some work for Katolis and Xadia peace arrangements. He’s also working on building a primal magic school; a feat that was greatly smiled upon by the elven mages.

It didn’t surprise Callum to know that she was a dragon guard, that she’d still sometimes hunt for Viren but only when she’s accompanied by other dragon guard. Somehow, Callum knew the details of her life.

“Callum answer me” Rayla stepped back a bit from his close proximity, confusion swirling in her mind. “Callum, did you ask the dragon queen to summon me and make me a dragon guard?”

Callum was startled. _Is she mad at me?_ But long ago, he promised to himself to never lie. His white lies once cost him his love – **_her_**. He swallowed his guilt and decided to come clean. He wanted a fresh start with her, and that involved no more white lies. “Yes. Yes, I did. But please let me explain.”

“Why?” Rayla stepped back again, distancing herself from him, looking defensive and feeling disgraced.

“I was worried about you. I wanted you safe. I’ve been tracking Viren, too. And I saw... _some things_.”

“What was it, Callum?” Rayla crossed her arms in her chest, looking tensed and irked. “Rayla, he’s still out there. But probably, not until a few years I reckon. I blew up their plan, but they got away. We’re safe.” Rayla felt repulsed at Callum walking near her, trying to embrace her, pleading.

“Come back to me… _please._ I miss you.”

Rayla looked at his face, tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. She wondered at the life she’d probably have in Katolis – she’d probably be sparring with Soren and attending Callum’s meetings. They’d probably eat jelly tarts and have a great time. They’d probably get married.

_How do I feel about Callum, right now?_

I love him.

I'm a bit irritated with him. Doing me favors and all. I may be a bit harsh on him now, but he's just doing this to keep me safe.

_How do I feel about Callum, right now?_

_I love him_

Everyday, I think of him. Everyday, I yearn for him. Nothing much has changed except my love for him has grown stronger.

_But…_

“I can’t come back”

“Why?” Callum pleaded, “please tell me, I’d do everything. I know you still love me; I see it in your eyes.”

Callum’s eyes were red from the tears falling, and Rayla couldn’t even comfort him. She couldn’t say the things he wanted her to say, _a simple “yes”,_ the “yes” that will be the answer to all their hurt, all their suffering, all their years apart.

“Callum…” Rayla stepped back again, Callum reach out his arms to her in longing. Rayla bit her lip harshly so that the tears will not flow, but she’s made up her mind. “Callum, if Viren is still out there – I have to do my duty. I’m a dragon guard now. You know I can’t abandon them”

Callum felt all his plans backfiring at him, _and it hurt._ All the years of planning, _pleading_ , just to have her safe – sent back to him like a fire ball, burning half his heart away.

“You know I can do something about that.” Rayla furrowed her eyebrows at him, unamused. “What I’m saying is… _choose me,_ for once.”

“I… I have to think about it, Callum. You know I can't do that. I have my duty.” Rayla tried to keep her composture, but saying it also pained her. _She also wanted to be his, to feel his embrace and his touch, every day..._

_But she doesn't deserve it..._

“I can wait for as long as it takes.” Callum smiled through his tears, trembling, before untangling his scarf from his neck and giving it to her. Rayla took it and clutched it between her fingers.

The clock struck midnight, indicating that the ball was over and that it was time to go. Callum breathed in before bowed to her, and she curtsied in return. “Until we meet again, Rayla of the dragon guard” he said stoically, but all hurt and misery painted in his face.

“Wait!” Rayla pulled him close before she could think of what she was going to do and kissed him passionately. A kiss that would last in their memory for a long time. A kiss so fevered that they couldn’t breathe, their lips in a heated dance. A kiss that said… _“I want to run to you. I want to accept your proposal. And I almost did. And until then, I almost do.”_

One year later, his letters kept piling up in the corner of her bedroom – all unread. She didn’t know why she couldn’t read them, or how she’d answer if she did.

He might think that she’s moved on or hated him, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell him. _That it’s still not over, and that I can’t risk hurting you again over my false promises. That I can’t stop thinking about you, and how I miss you, how every night I dream of you touching my face asking me if we can work it out – but how I can’t come back to you… I’m just risking another ‘goodbye’._

She wishes that Callum would move on, find a nice human girl to love instead of her – but the thought pierces her heart. _Until when will I make him wait?_

“Rayla…”

Rayla stood up from her seat on the edge of the pinnacle, wondering is she’s just imagining things or if Callum is really there – and he is.

“I… I was worried. It's been a year. You never answered my messages. I had to see you.”

Rayla stared blankly at the mirage in front of her eyes… _are you real? Are you really Callum?_

“I… I might be interrupting you. I’m just happy to see you’re fine. I’ll just… go”

“Wait-” the sound pushed through Rayla’s lips without her thinking about it. She wanted to say more, _“Don’t go, Callum. Stay right here with me… Stay with me. You can do your work some other way. Just, be here.”_ She almost said.

But instead, she found herself untangling his scarf on her neck, and giving it back to him. “It’s cold out.” She quickly placed a peck on his cheek, struggling to keep the tears from falling. “Just… be safe.”


	6. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran is 17 when someone pulled up and said, "get in the carriage"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains underage drinking and whatever it was 'august' by Taylor Swift was about.  
> Wrote this in my spare time because it's my favorite song from folklore!  
> Congratulations, Taylor!
> 
> 12/12: Song interpretation: I think this is about an affair, and the girl simply loving the boy amidst it all. And in the song, she says that 'you were never mine' because the boy is apparently in a relationship with another girl, but she can see them holding the memory of the august they spent together.

“Ezran, get in the carriage”

Ezran looked at the woman who opened her carriage door for him – _queen Aanya_. He was on his way to Ellis' village before Aanya pulled over out of nowhere and asked him to go with her.

He was tired, but not physically. At 17, he’s been through a lot. He didn’t enjoy his teenage years the way a normal teenager should, and he supposes that now, he’d at least get to enjoy a month or two of normal teenage life.

The war had been won and peace is attained. Ezran's happy with all of this, but that also meant more work to be done by him.

His brother agreed to step in his place for two months. It was Callum’s idea that Ezran get out there and see the world for a bit before fully pledging himself as the land’s lord and king come September, or the month of Katolis' foundation.

Initially, he’d been planning to visit his best friend Ellis. He made the crown guard accompanying him leave a few kilometers back so that he’d walk alone, hoping to avoid unnecessary attention.

But you can’t say _no_ to the queen of Duren.

* * *

“Pack up. We are going to the beach.”

Ezran had been in Duren for two days now. During the carriage ride, Aanya was so deeply immersed and interested in what Ezran was going to do that she decided to help him. _Just one month,_ she said. _Just for august -_ and well you can’t say _no_ to a queen.

The salty air from the waves filled his nostrils once they arrived at the coast. He breathed in and out as much as he could, finding the horizon of endless different shades and hues of blue pleasantly relaxing. The Duren royalty apparently had a cabin there, and – as Aanya told, Duren queens were always great surfers.

He closed the door of his cabin room, finding the door knob a little bit rusty, after changing into his surfing attire generously provided by Duren. Excitedly, he threaded lightly on the warm sand and joined Aanya basking in the midday sun.

Ezran looked at Aanya for a second – it was his first time to see Aanya so informal. Sure, they’ve been to balls and dances before, and they have danced more than he could count. _It was part of tradition, nothing more… I think._

Aanya would sometimes say “meet me behind the hall” after their dance, and they would just talk about random things; mostly Aanya venting her heart out while Ezran listened. _She was a young ruler. And although older than me by 2 years, she had gone through much suffering._ He understood all of Aanya’s feelings – and maybe once or twice he sort of had an infatuation for her; an admiration for her strength, courage, and determination. But he brushed those aside – _she’s a queen, and I’m a king. It **just** can’t be. No matter how much I think of it._

After Ellis' graduation from Lujanne’s apprenticeship, she and Ezran started to hang out more. Aanya was like… _burning incense._ She filled the room. You’d know she was there. Her essence is known and never forgotten. Whereas, Ellis was like fresh air – the kind of air that you’d get so lost and refreshed in. She found these two women amazing and great, and he feels so lucky to be friends of both of them... _but he's kind of confused._

“Are you sure?” Aanya whispered.

“Never have I ever before” Ezran breathed out then smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that you won’t die.” Aanya winked. Her hair was a ponytail, and she was wearing a swimsuit that complimented her figures elegantly it was breathtaking.

Ezran hid his attraction to the queen behind a soft chuckle as they slowly walked to the open sea.

* * *

Aanya stared at the rusty doorknob of Ezran’s room.

It was the dusk of their first day in the beach, and she didn’t know what to do. They had just finished surfing. Their dinner was already set in the table the moment they arrived. They agreed to freshen up a bit before eating, but she wasn’t interested in any of those things.

She brought him here – quite _forcefully –_ to teach him ‘surfing’. _But it was actually more than that..._

She wanted… _him._

At least for one summer, one month, or even _just_ one day – she’s willing to take anything.

She knew that they’d never be together – that would involve some nasty politics and Ezran would have to be succeeded by someone else which would probably be problematic. But at least _just one month, one week, or even one day – he can be mine…_

_I’ll never need anything more._

Her knuckles were about to press on the wooden door before it creaked open and she found herself face to face with Ezran. Looks like Ezran just got back from the showers, and his chiseled chest was staring right at her face

“Um…” Aanya rarely stuttered, but now she’s a complete loss of words. Her face felt hot and her heartbeat raced in her chest, eyes widening as she looked eye to eye with him.

“Ezran, umm…” quickly, she thought of something that wasn’t very awkward as standing in front of his door without anything to say. “I was just going to knock on your door to ask if you’d like us to drink a bottle of wine? Don’t worry, in Duren, you’re not underaged.” Aanya winked, a little too suggestively. She facepalmed herself mentally but kept her usual straight and regal face.

Ezran gulped. He didn’t think the queen would be at his doorstep. He didn’t imagine Aanya looking so elegant in a simple white dress that flowed freely across her body. He didn’t know what to respond, _but you can’t say no to the queen,_ so he muttered, “sure. But should I go change into something more formal?”

Aanya forced a giggle. He was just wearing trousers and his chest looked so beautiful that blood pooled in her cheeks at the sight of it. _It's just one month... one week... or even one day. I could stare at that chest the way I want,_ she thought; before saying “no! Don't change! You don't need to!" It came out excited and giddy, so she coughed to at least redeem the awkwardness. "What I meant to say was... don’t be so formal with me… come on.”

* * *

The bedsheets were all twisted when they woke up. After a bottle of wine, one thing led to another and then…

Aanya smiled through closed eyes reveling at the memory of yesterday night. She felt heat radiating from another body beside in the bed, her skin and body bare against the linen blanket.

 _It wasn’t a dream…_ Aanya thought.

When opened her eyes, Ezran was still asleep with his back facing her. It was probably already afternoon, and the blazing sun glittered his tan skin so majestically like the king he is.

_Wish I could write my name on it… I could see myself lost in this memory forever._

She kissed the back of Ezran’s neck before the tears fell down her face one by one.

_But you aren’t mine..._

_You are never mine..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/12: I am NOT sure if Ellis and Ezran are in a relationship together. Let's find out. Will probably do Betty, soon! 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading


	7. The Moment I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Callum's birthday party, but will Rayla show up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTM compliant/some TTM spoilers.  
> My song interpretation, for those who haven't heard or is unfamiliar with the song:  
> In this song, it was Taylor's birthday. The imagery was vivid on her party dress and her red lipstick - a lot of her love's friends showed up at her party, and everybody's laughing and telling her happy birthday. But somehow she just wants to be alone to cry, because he didn't show up. It was also implied here that if only her love showed up, she would have been so happy. She would often look at the door looking for him, but he never showed up - and that was 'The Moment I Knew'

“At 18, anybody from the royal family gets responsibilities”

Callum vividly recalled Opeli’s voice explaining everything to him. He had been back, supposedly, only for Ezran’s birthday. But Opeli made him sit down with her, then the responsibilities of being a member of the royal family suddenly became overtly real.

He had been with Rayla for the past almost 3 years of his life. When she left the moon nexus the morning of his birthday, his only whim was to track her and be with her. It was partly lovely, partly horrifying to be with your elven trained assassin girlfriend who tried to do everything on her own just to keep you safe. Rayla got hurt a couple of times, too. So, he’s glad that he’s been with her.

They were in the earthblood lands when an invitation to Ezran’s birthday came to them via a messenger arrow. They decided to come to Ezran’s 13th birthday partly because it was huge milestone for Ezran, but most of all because they missed him. It took a huge toll on their plans, but they haven’t seen Ezran in 3 years – and Ezran never demanded anything, he just invited them.

Over the course of the years, they’ve found out significant information and relayed this to the sunfire elves and the queen of the dragons. These helped restore the sunforge and also protected the storm spire from unforeseen attacks of dark shadows.

They were like a detective duo, saving the world one day at a time. But nothing lasts forever, like their ‘detective team’ bliss.

When Callum heard that he’s to have a lot of responsibilities upon turning 18, he decided to stay behind. His 18th birthday was 4 months away, and he needed that time to study how to get around the castle, the council, and the other human kingdoms. He’s got responsibilities now. But not before he pleaded Rayla to _choose._

“I can’t leave the plan just like this, Callum.” Rayla said. “I have to go back to our mission. But… I’ll be back for you. Okay?”

They were sitting at the edge of the roof in a high tower, looking at the setting sun. They flew there to get some peace and quiet, to sort things out with themselves. The initial plan was to head to Xadia again after the sunset a day after Ezran’s celebration, at moonrise. Shadowpaws travel faster and tire less quickly in the light of the moon that instead of 4 days, they’ll reach Xadia in less than 3 nights.

Callum knew what Rayla was going to say; what Rayla was going to choose. He still tried to persuade her, even though his guts were also telling him that their mission was important, too. To be perfectly honest with himself, he was kind of slowing Rayla down. He didn’t have her stamina, and he had to take two to three meals a day instead of the moonshadow’s usual one to two meals. And, he had to have some source of protein unlike her, who’d get all her nutrition from a single gulp of moonberry juice. He’s tried to adapt, with little effect. He’s simply human, and Rayla’s simply an agile, strong, brave, and beautiful assassin-trained moonshadow elf.

“You have to come back. Just finish what we were going to do. Don’t take anymore quests. The dragonguard could handle them.” Callum pleaded. They were just going to collect evidence of dark magic use in the Far Reaches, after that, they were supposed to join the dragonguard.

When Rayla received the invitation, she was delighted. Callum was expected to join too, but you needed to be 18 to join the dragonguard. Rayla was ecstatic to join, it would honor her parents and Runaan, but Callum wasn’t 18 yet and they were a team, so they waited.

They spent the last year killing time with many productive discoveries – new spells for Callum, learning the bow and arrow, learning tricks to dispel Claudia’s serpent chains, looking for tracks on what animals the dark mages have killed and what spell they were probably preparing for, and… just discovering themselves, who they want to be, who they really are, and where they will be once and if this all ends.

Callum never said it, but he implied it, and he was sure that he knew – that he loves her more than anything or anyone and he just wants to be with her, to keep her safe, in any way he can. And he knows what big of a request this was for Rayla... it was beginning to seem unfair.

“I… I don’t know Callum…” softly, undecidedly, sadly, Rayla’s voice shook. Callum knew that Rayla was excited to be a dragonguard, he knew that he couldn’t take it away… but he just wants to be with her.

Rayla fluttered her eyelids slowly, in deep thought. She knew that being a dragonguard would honor her parents, _and wasn’t that what she all ever wanted?_ But… that would mean… that she and Callum would have to go on separate ways.

Callum breathed in and the usual gush of air filling his body usually brought him peace and clarity, but now it brought him hurt. 3 years he kept choosing her, running after her, being with her… It’s time to be with his brother now.

“My birthday…” Rayla looked at Callum as he said this, confused. Callum simply stared ahead, stoic.

“What?”

“You have until then to sort things out, find someone to take your place in the dragonguard. I’ll be waiting, here.” Callum turned his head to her and smiled melancholically. “And if you don’t come back, it will just mean that you’re in the dragonguard and I will be… _very_ happy for you.”

_Is he… letting me go?_

“Callum, what are you _really_ thinking?” Rayla asked, turning her head to the side and looking at his profile in the light of the setting sun. It didn’t made sense to her. _What is he implying?_ Callum knows what she wants... what she’s bound to do; what she _needs_ to do.

Callum smiled before facing her, “what I’m saying is… _I love you,_ and I don’t want to ruin your dreams. You don’t have to be here for me, although I do want you to. We’ve grown together now, and I trust that you’ll be safe. I know that you’ll be careful. I trust you. Whatever it is you want to do, I’ll support you. But I can’t live here and do the princely stuff while also wanting to chase after you all the time… _so, the choice is yours…”_

Rayla looked at him in disbelief. She didn’t know what to feel, or even what to say. “I… I love you too, Callum.”

She could only say it back. This was a big deal for her, _and it is probably a bigger deal for him_.

Callum summoned his wings and flew her to the courtyard. He hugged her with his feathery arms and kissed her before watching her go. She looked back to where he stood as the Shadowpaw planted paw after paw on the ground, bound for Xadia.

* * *

He was sure his stepfather never mentioned a ball. He was sure that this part of being a prince was _deliberately_ left out by his stepfather when he was growing up because apparently – you had to wear **red.**

 _If Rayla’s there, I hope she’s impressed with all this._ He smirked in front of the mirror.

**_If…_ **

After 4 months of learning the rules, helping the king run a kingdom and stuff, basic etiquette, traditional dances – it was time to finally be _a prince._ Not that he was any less of a prince back then, but _a prince that has responsibilities._ He volunteered himself as chairman of education and among his first plans is to teach the teachers the new Xadian-Human history.

He’s happy to be helping his stepfather’s kingdom prosper, like what he should have done all these years like what their father said, help his brother and be by his side. Ezran never commanded anything from him, only that he’d be safe. Now, it’s his time to pay back.

With a loud gulp he swallowed all his nervousness and nodded to the guards as the opened the door leading to the ballroom. The applause was deafening.

* * *

He tried not to expect _her…_ he told himself over and over that it was his fault, _that he let her go._ He didn’t beg for her to return, although the next few hours after her leaving were filled with tear-soaked sleeve cuffs from wiping his own tears.

 _He did the right thing._ Rayla should be free to chase her own dream and not be bound by ** _his_** responsibilities. It's not Rayla's fault that her boyfriend's a prince. Rayla should be free, even when he is not… and freedom is the most wonderful thing he could give her.

He couldn’t bound her, or ask her to marry him, even though he’d been wanting to.

He didn’t want her to stay for him, he wanted her to choose _for her._

And although she did choose once, many years ago, he followed her because he was unsure if it would be suicide quest – which now it isn’t. He knows how careful Rayla will be, and how she will honor him by being faithful to his words. He knows that even in his absence, Rayla wouldn’t do anything that would make him worry.

He tried not to expect for anything. But he found himself staring at the door every few seconds. A messenger arrow, a letter? Something? Anything? Even just a greeting, a _happy birthday Callum_ written in her hand.

Brushing those thoughts aside, he tried to talk to the invited guests. Aunt Amaya was there, and so were his friends from the Order of the Broken Chains. But every so often, he would glance… a sliver of her moonlit hair, or her fruity laugh in in the hall…

Nothing.

* * *

Callum found himself crying down the hall. He’s been desperate for a few minutes to compose himself. Three hours had gone by and still no sign of Rayla.

_She’s not coming._

He’s been trying to tell himself that it’s okay. Rayla chose her dream, and that’s actually _good_. He’s trying to be happy, but he begun to question why he asked even for Rayla to consider him as an option. It could have saved him from all… _of this._ Crying. Hurting. Half-heatedly expecting for her to show up in the middle of the crowd.

 _Maybe she doesn’t know that there’d be a ball… maybe she’d be here by midnight._ He didn’t send a messenger arrow to Rayla, afraid that she might come to his birthday ball only to tell him upfront of what she chose. _He’s not ready to let her go that way…_ He wanted some hope to hold on to – no matter how dramatic it sounded.

But Ethari went to his birthday party…

Callum’s been holding up his tears great until he saw Ethari, who smiled and greeted him a happy birthday. Callum was happy that Ethari could come, _but…_ it definitely filled his eyes to the brink of breaking down in the crowd.

“I… I’ll be back in the hall, just give me a few minutes” he called over, trying to cover his face looking at Ethari who followed him down the hall.

“You look like a mess, child. I can fix that up with a bit of moon magic.” Ethari smiled, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “I’m expecting that Rayla would be here, but she’s nowhere.”

_So, you haven’t heard from Rayla too._

“I thought that she’d be here, too” Callum snorted shyly, wiping his tears with his sleeve cuffs again. Ethari handed him a handkerchief and muttered a spell that would hide his swollen eyes. “I’m not sure I understand what happened between you two, but I know she loves you very much.”

Callum nodded. He knows that Rayla loves him, but at this moment… _he also knew._

The hours pass by. And after a few drinks, the pit in his stomach settled down – _but it still hurt._ Callum was grateful at the illusion that Ethari casted on his face, however it did nothing to his mind.

He kept searching for her, her face, or even just her shadow.

He’s been trying to stop himself – and he’s actually doing a good job at it. He’s been trying to mingle and talk, even awkwardly, at all of the people wishing him a happy birthday.

There were _a lot_ of people. Everyone wanted to talk to him. Still, he couldn’t help his eyes from searching the crowd every few minutes. And whenever he couldn’t find her, he’d take a drink.

By midnight, the crowd already dispersed. The castle people already went to their bedrooms to sleep. Ethari was given a room to stay in. Everything seemed like the usual after party mood - and he was drunk as hell. He’s never drunk so much in his life. He’s had a couple of wine from the elven crowd here and there but Rayla would stop him once he started acting a bit funny.

_Everything… everything… reminds me of you._

_I wish you chose me, but it’s fine._

_I’m happy for you…_

_I’m… really…_

_Happy for you…_

Callum felt his heart breaking in his chest as the absence of Rayla was finally sinking in. _She didn’t show…_ His whole body trembled at his heartbreak, _finally becoming real._ He sat on the hall’s floor and started rocking himself to and fro, unsure what else to do. Ezran, still awake, hugged him tight. The cleaning staff tried their best not to look at the princes hugging on the floor; one obviously drunk and crying heavily, and the other one with eyes heavily laden with the sleep he’s been trying to fight.

Ezran knew how big of a sacrifice Callum did for Katolis. The only other way was to renounce his allegiance to the royal line – the rules dictated so.

 _The rules that the monarch makes up, right?_ Ezran thought, as his drunk brother clung onto him. _**What if he changed the rules?** _He is the monarch of the land now.

“Callum?” Ezran called out while tenderly caressing Callum’s hair. His shoulder was wet from Callum’s tears, but it didn’t matter. It’s hurting him more to see Callum so heartbroken like this. “Callum, if I change the rules that would let you chase after her… would you like that?”

Callum breathed in then broke away from the embrace, wiped his face with the cuff of his sleeves, and tried his best attempt at a smile. “Ezran, you’re the best brother in the world. Rayla made her choice… and, it’s time to sleep. Look at you.” He ruffled Ezran’s ‘crown hair’, and they both laughed for a few seconds.

After drinking a glass of water, Callum escorted Ezran to his bedroom. He had to promise to Ezran that he’d be alright before Ezran finally gave in to sleep. Alone, Callum slowly walked to his bedroom.

When he opened the door and stepped in, he saw the one he’s been wishing to see all night long… _the shadow of her… in the dark standing in the middle of his bedroom._

“Callum what happened to you? Are you drunk?” Rayla wailed in concern as she touched his face. Callum stood in shock, and began to cry again. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Was this… _a hallucination somehow?_

“I couldn’t go downstairs; I wasn’t dressed for the party. I didn't know there'd be a party... Did you doubt me?”

Callum didn't know what to respond.

Rayla could smell the stench of alcohol in his breath and the bitterness caused by the tears in his face, but it didn’t matter. She leaned in and kissed him, long and sweet. She wanted to say that she was sorry, that she’s been in his bedroom since before midnight, that she climbed up his wall expecting him asleep to surprise him but when she saw crowds of people leaving the castle in fancy attires, she thought that there might have been a party. She wasn’t sure if it was still ongoing – beside he’s probably going to sleep soon anyway, so she waited him here.

She didn’t want to hurt him. She's tried imaging a life without him by her side, but she couldn't do it. Being a dragonguard wasn't her dream, but one she lived up to in order to honor her parents and Runaan - but it was time to get past that now.

Everything that happened long ago wasn't her fault... she deserves to be happy, she deserves to love and be loved, she deserves to be with the one she wants to protect.

She loves him. And she chooses him, again and again, from that day forward.

When the kiss broke, they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment – _and that was the moment he knew._

“I love you. I choose you. Happy Birthday, Callum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance happy birthday, Taylor Swift. I wrote this also in celebration of her new album.
> 
> Re: my other fanfics, will get back to them in a while. Everything in school has been overwhelming. Thank you for waiting.


	8. Champagne Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum proposed to Rayla, but Rayla's a bit broken in the head right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Interpretation: According to a website, this song is about a rejected proposal. But I think it was more than that. I think this was a story about a girl who was so ruined that she also ruined her lover but even with that, her lover stood beside her. And now she thinks she doesn’t deserve him, that he deserves someone better than her. Anyway, that is how I interpreted it.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mental illness (but NO mention of suicide). I'm not that good with mental disorders, I did my best though! I didn't follow my interpretation, but somewhere along those lines. Rayla's not 'ruined', she's just... afraid.
> 
> Disclaimer: how I portray this illness may not be scientifically right, especially the treatment part one. I couldn't imagine Xadia having medications to treat mental illness so everything was therapy and all I know from it is that it takes an awful lot of time. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy reading this one!

Callum didn’t have the energy to fly, so he took a boat back to Katolis. He travelled to Xadia to propose to his long-term girlfriend, in front of her family and friends, they even already had the poppers and the champagne out, but it wasn’t what he thought it would be – and now he’s booked a boat at night, en route home, so he could sit with his hurt in peace.

He had been so sure that she’d say yes.

_I guess I never really knew her…_

Callum stared forward into the blue seas that stretched beyond his field of vision. He tried not to cry, and he’s been successful so far – but the weight of her rejection dropped heavily on him now.

He finally let himself slip a tear, then two… then three… until the tears flowed like a waterfall.

_Why would she say no? I don’t understand…_

They have been together for 4 years, and he always followed her every whim. When she left the early morning of his birthday, he followed her. When she told him to go away, he stayed. When she was captured by the enemy for 4 weeks, he rescued her. And when she cried for weeks, he didn’t let go of her hand. Now they’re patching up the peace and mending the broken hearts - he had been _so_ sure of the next step – _to get married to her, to love her for all the years of his life._

He was certain that Rayla didn’t have anyone else… _so why did she say no?_

 _I guess, I’ll never find out_ , he thought. Wiping his tears with his hands. His mother’s ring on his pocket weighed heavy.

* * *

_Nobody knows what happened to me when I was imprisoned in the enemy base…_

Rayla tried her best not to recall it, but when she was held captive in Aaravos’ lair, she saw... things.

It wasn’t a miscalculation, or even a dumb idea. She knew that she would get captured, but it was either her or the hundreds of acres of forests and the two elven village that lived inside it. It was the only way – for the safety of many, that she stayed and caused a diversion. Callum wasn’t there to save her – she took on her own again.

She tried to bid him goodbye many times, and yesterday’s night was one of them. He didn’t go… so she did what she always did – _run away._

It was only a coincidence that brought her to the forest. The burnt carcass scent of dark mages in the air flooded her nostrils, and on reflex she did what she had to do. She had always been prepared to risk herself for the greater good, she knew that she could die from this sacrifice – but she chose to do it. It was her duty.

What she wasn’t prepared for was the aftermath.

She wasn’t prepared to see bodies piling after bodies, screams heard after screams, all begging for mercy. She wasn’t prepared for the heart-stopping of moment of seeing a dead body leeched of its life, being dragged to the dungeon cell in front of her for her to look at. She wasn’t prepared for the stench that lingered in her nose and played with her head even after months have passed.

Night after night, the prison cells would keep filling up. And night after night, she’d be the only one left. They’d take the other prisoners to this room – she called this _dark room,_ even though a white light shined from it every night. That was the place where random elves would be leeched from their lives so that the dark mage, Viren, could live.

She tried to count the nights, but after a while, she couldn’t feel the moon. She tried to count her estimated hours of sleep. She tried to count her breaths. She tried to count the bricks, her scars, the drops of the water falling from the ceiling. She tried to count everything else. She tried not to count the bodies piling, the screams, the pleas. She tried not to count them. She tried not to remember their faces. But when she closes her eyes, she’s still there – in that dungeon, in that place where Aaravos toys with her mind.

Runaan told her it wasn’t true. Everything she saw was just a lie – an illusion crafted by the dark mages to toy with her. She was a valuable tool; she wasn’t as valuable dead. Runaan and her parents were freed when Callum came to their rescue. Viren was set on fire by his own daughter, Claudia, who had enough of his emotional abuses. Aaravos was locked inside a mirror again by the dragon monarchs, this time the mirror was shattered into a million pieces, making it impossible to be pieced back together.

There was peace, and she should be happy.

But she wasn’t.

Every day, every night, even in her sleep, pictures of torment haunted her, loud noises would startle her, and almost everything would irritate her. The elders say she’s getting mad; she’s sure that she already was.

* * *

Callum had a speech, he prepared it three weeks before this. It was _his_ idea that Rayla spend the last 6 months with her parents and foster fathers. He had to have time to prepare. _They we’re going to get married._ Callum told everyone back in the castle that he was going to propose, and everybody loved the idea. They all told him that she’d say yes, and he was also certain as well.

Their marriage chamber had been prepared. Ezran even bought so many champagnes for toasting – he said that it would last until the wedding, which made Callum smile.

He had his mother’s ring cleaned and shined. It was the ring his father made for her. It was simple but beautiful, fitting Rayla beautifully. His father was a blacksmith, and he doesn’t remember much of him, only that he’s a great man.

He asked for his mother, father, and stepfather’s blessing in his prayers. He patiently waited for the day to come, his visit to Silvergrove, to ask for Rayla’s hand in marriage – Ethari was in on this plan. Everything was set in place; everything was perfect…

Until she said ‘no’, and she left thousands of champagne bottles unopened in both places she once called home.

* * *

Rayla couldn’t understand why she’s been unable to move on from the mental images that appeared in her head. It was Runaan who suggested they visit her dungeon cell and perform _historia viventum_ so that she could see with her own eyes that nothing of those were real.

Upon stepping at the stone-cold brick steps of the dungeon, her pulse quickened so fast and the walls seemed to be crushing onto her, squeezing her so tight that even her breath does not escape.

She ran for miles until nothing within her eyesight reminded her of her time in captivity. Slowly, she laid on the grass and continued gasping for the air she thought she wouldn’t have anymore.

_Why did it had to be me?_

She didn’t understand why she couldn’t just move on like everybody else. Was not the truth apparent? _I was under a spell! A very powerful one! None of those were real!_ She kept telling herself.

The guilt and shame and frustration comes right back up and eats her alive until she is nothing.

* * *

Callum held the ring between his two fingers, kneeling on one knee to Rayla. He smiled sheepishly at her, who looked dumbstruck at the sudden proposal.

He supposed it was an appropriate response, it was a surprise for _her –_ but he had been planning to do this for months

Slowly, she walked to the door, and ran.

He didn’t wait for her to come back. He couldn’t.

* * *

The banners of ‘congratulations’ plastered over the walls were soon put down, the seasons passed like seconds, and the champagne down the wine cellar were left untouched.

Callum buried himself in his work – he wanted to talk to Rayla, he tried to, but the pain oozed from his ribcage like a fresh wound would stop him. He just wanted to be on his own for a while, to heal, like he should.

Ethari sent in a letter he sent for Callum a week after the rejected proposal. He said "she would’ve made such a lovely bride, what a shame she’s broken in the head”. He didn’t understand what it meant – was it meant to be taken _figuratively_? He knew that Ethari approved of him. Were they teasing Rayla for rejecting his marriage proposal? He hoped that they didn’t.

He wrote back to Ethari – but he didn’t respond back. He wrote to Ethari for everyday for 12 months before giving up and instead buried himself in his work. 3 years after the rejected proposal, he supposes that he’s been doing a good job at moving on; but he still hasn’t. Everything was an act. His mind will always wonder to her, how she’s been, what she’s doing – he wishes her well. He hopes that her family together again will bring her peace and happiness. He wishes to see her – at a casual event or a diplomatic occasion… maybe, they could still be friends.

It wasn’t until he was sent by Ezran to the moon nexus (to do a few favors for Lujanne, Ezran said) that Callum saw Rayla again. She looked the same, but more beautiful. She had a white and green dress on instead of her usual clothes. Her hair was longer and her face more defined – but the same… _Rayla._

Callum found himself holding his breath as Rayla walked to him, slowly and shyly. There was a hesitancy in her grace, but not an unwelcoming one.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Rayla stared at Callum, _the same Callum._ His shoulders were broader, and the muscles in his torso and arms were more noticeable. His face matured – but the same… _Callum._

They stared at each other for a while, absorbing the newness and sameness of each other. Finally, Rayla spoke. “I still want to marry you, if you’d have me.”

Callum couldn’t help it – he chuckled. Rayla raised her eyebrow as if to ask what’s funny. Callum bit his lip – _it's cute how straightforward she still is._ “I’ll agree to marry you, but I have to know you first again.” He lightly teased, crossing his arms.

“Okay,” Rayla nodded, breathed in, then extended her hand for Callum to shake. It was a human gesture, one that ‘human Rayla’ made fun of several times. Callum stared into her eyes as he shook it. “I’m Rayla. I’ve been diagnosed PTSD. It’s a mental disorder that caused me to feel scared, sad, angry, or not as my usual self. I’ve been in remission for three years, and now I’m here because I want to ask your hand in marriage. I told my family to not tell you. I wanted to get better so I could see you again, but this was the soonest I felt like myself.”

Callum felt his lips part, in partial disbelief, in partial shock. His hand still in Rayla's handshake, soft but firm.

“I'm here because... I want to hold your hand while dancing. and I’ll never leave you standing again, crestfallen on the landing with champagne problems”

He wrote that line in one of his letters to Ethari, a verse of a poem that was meant for her. He stared dumbstruck at her – _the only girl he’s been in-love with, the only woman he’ll ever love._ He didn’t know that she was hurting, that she was sick, and that she was healing this entire time. He thought that they simply didn’t want him anymore! What a childish thought that was! Maybe that’s what pain does to people? It confuses and ruins and breaks things. Now he feels all the hurt fading away. His heart in his chest felt anew – alive, beating, and loving again.

“You want to ask my hand in marriage?” Callum asked, still holding Rayla’s hand after their handshake.

“Yes.” Rayla nodded firmly. Seriousness painted in her face Callum smiled before he pulled Rayla’s hand and embraced her body as she fell to him, looking into her eyes for a moment of pure bliss that they were both crying from being hurt for too long.

“Yes.” Callum whispered in her ear, before closing his eyes and pressing his lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Rayla knew that something was wrong with her. She kept those feelings inside because it wasn't the moonshadow way, and also because she's feeling depressed and ashamed. After she rejected Callum's proposal, her whole family knew something was wrong with her because they were all sure that she'd say yes. In three years, the nightmares and flashback would still return even after exposure therapy. But little by little she learned to finally face her fears - it took three years. 
> 
> After a war, a lot of soldiers come home with PTSD, and Rayla's among them. Yes, it wasn't the moonshadow way - so it took some time for her to accept and finally confront these feelings.
> 
> Timeline for treatment of PTSD is fictional. Not sure how long it'll really go. :)
> 
> I am so in-love with Taylor's new album! What song is your favorite? Btw, thank you for reading!


End file.
